


Daddy Issues

by j_gabrielle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Moodboard Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: -Read the tags-





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here>](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/175466934596/moodboard-inspiration-hank-x-connor-ft)

“Say it.” Hank growls into Connor’s ear. Yellow light pulses into Red into Yellow into Red again.

Maybe he should back off a little, but that shit is kinda hard to do when his dick is doing the thinking and Connor’s grinding it like it’s gonna kill him to stop. They haven’t gone too far yet. Still time to stop. To recover and play this off as something it isn’t.

But then Connor grips his shoulders tight, locking his ankles at the small of Hank’s back and moans long and hard, “ _Daddy_ , please…”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably amongst my favourite drabbles. I had fun putting it to words.


End file.
